Garcia
Mercenary of the Federal, member of Olude clan. It is rumored that he' s lost best comrade and one eye during ambush of the Empire as a result of his wife' s betrayal. So he left his hometown, becoming a lone wolf of the Federal Mercenaries. Whether he seeks vengeance against his wife or his own final resting place, only his slayed enemies know. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Sword of Vigilance * Title Attribute: Increase HP of fire type characters in the party by 80%. Story of Resonance Perfect Life "Everyone knows that Wolf King Galcaesar once had the perfect life. His kinspeople are loyal and his wife loves him dearly. Galcaesar thought that he was the luckiest and happiest person alive in the world. " Wolf King Betrayed "One day came when Galcaesar realized the truth behind his seemingly wonderful marriage. He could scarcely believe that Lattiz could enchant him with the sweetest words while plotting his death. After a bitter struggle, the Wolf King decided to go after her. He must get to the bottom of this and avenge his dead brethren. " Galcaesar was once the great Wolf King of the Olude and Lord of Era Island. The kinspeople of the Wolf King loved him for his dedication in liberating the People of Earth enslaved by the Empire. In a secret quest to infiltrate Imperial territories, a rescue party led by Galcaesar fell into a trap that the Wolf King's wife prepared for them. Imperial troops ambushed them, and Galcaesar's wife Lattiz attempted to backstab him with a dagger. It was during this moment that Galcaesar's most trusted friend took the stab and died by Lattiz's hands. Grief stricken, Galcaesar roared with fury and swung his blade at Lattiz. "WHY?" Lattiz looked at him as one looks at a stranger. "The dead does not need to know." Galcaesar finally made it out alive after a brutal fight. Only two of his comrades survived the battle. The Wolf King himself lost an eye. Galcaesar carried his dead pack mates and howled uncontrollably with great sadness. Why? He could not understand this. Why did his wife betray him? Why did his wife seek his death? Believing that he had let his people down, Galcaesar gave the title of Wolf King to his younger brother and entrusted his daughter to the new King's care. The former Wolf King then took up his trusty blade and started a solo quest. He will find Lattiz no matter the cost and unearth the reasons for her betrayal. He will avenge his dead brethren by defeating Lattiz, or die trying. Vengeance and Just "The Imperials massacred Federal civilians and stoked Galcaesar's fury. He remembered how the Empire enslaved the Olude and butchered his kin. 'Lattiz must go down, but I will not let the Imperials get away with this. ' Having made up his mind, Galcaesar joined the Federal Mercenary Guilds and employed his skills in the war against the Empire. " Galcaesar sought for news about Lattiz and learned that she became an Imperial General. He thus tracked her down to the frontline where Federal forces stood against the Empire, and found Lattiz's army raiding Federal villages. The marauding Imperials left the looted villages as a burnt ruins, and stationed only a few soldiers to guard the supply lines. The soldiers busied themselves with collecting heads of dead civilians. They then saw Galcaesar and thought of an idea. "The bounty's too low for the heads of Federal serfs, but the nobles will pay a handsome prize for this specimen." The soldiers snickered as they approached Galcaesar with drawn blades. Already angered by Imperial atrocities, these words pushed Galcaesar over the edge. He charged at the soldiers and laid them low with a mighty hew. He then grabbed a survivor and asked him about Lattiz's whereabouts. "The She-Wolf? The vile lowlife that sold out her husband for wealth? She's probably busy taking the heads to the Emperor for rewards." Galcaesar asked more questions but couldn't get the Imperials to tell him where Lattiz went. One of the soldiers went one step further and insulted him: "Hey, I have a great idea that'll get you in the Empire. Go home and kill your wife. Perhaps the Emperor will make you a general as well..." Galcaesar silenced the fool with his blade. After slaying the Imperials, Galcaesar looked at the burnt village and remembered how the Olude endured such abuses before Kuzunoha rescued and took them to Era Island. Galcaesar knew that the Imperials must be punished for this. He knew he would eventually meet Lattiz in the fields of battle so long as he fought the Empire. Galcaesar soon joined the Federal Mercenary and employed his skills to fight the Empire. He shall march over dead Imperial soldiers and cross blade with his ex-wife Lattiz.Category:Characters